The present disclosure relates to an optical sensing element and, more particularly, an optical sensing element having an integral package.
Optical sensors, such as those utilizing thermopile sensor arrays, are used in a variety of applications including, for example, energy-conserving home appliances, intelligent air conditioners, and ear and forehead thermometers.